The Tipsy Tengu
“That tower’s been there for as long as we can remember. My father’s father’s father talked about how his father’s father seeked solace from the war there, back in his day. That must be one old bird…. at least she can still make a mean Flippin.” -Stupont Stupont, Orcish Rogue The Tipsy Tengu is an inn nestled in Central Halintar, located inside a great tower that has been standing for as long as anyone can remember. During the days before the truce it was a safe zone, a neutral place for the mortals of Halintar to congregate and negotiate without fear of the violence of war. Though the truce has passed and the old need for the tower has gone away, the Tengu still sees many visitors- vets from all sides of the war come to pay respects to the bird and the tower, and many come to try the only ale they brew, called Flippin Bird Ale. Some stay for months or even years at the inn, if they have the gold, just to live without interference from the continents’ many factions for a while. Either way, one can always find solace in the wings of the Tipsy Tengu. Description Exterior The Tipsy Tengu is based in the site of a massive watchtower, ancient but far from decrepit. The dark stones that compose it are wide and bulky, like massive bricks the size of a full-grown man. It's big and sturdy enough to even host dragons on its crumbling roof. The construction itself seems almost foreign, or from an era long gone by. It's location is as strategic as it is scenic, nestled comfortably in a great valley in the heart of Halintar itself. To the east and west mountains crown the landscape, protecting the watchtower from any surprise ground-based onslaughts from those directions. A vast lake curls around its northern side, filled with crisp mountain spring water. And to the south is the Battlefield, flattened by war after war so that one can see for miles beyond the Tengu's yard. Interior The tower itself has eight floors: the basement and seven above-ground floors. Other than the basement the tower's walls are dappled with small lookout windows here and there, with magic lights strewn throughout the floors to increase visibility. Underneath the first floor is the basement, where Minerva keeps her private belongings and bedchamber. There are few who are lucky enough to view it, but witness reports state that there is, in fact, a large nest built there. The first floor is set up to act as a tavern, with tables and chairs strewn throughout, a comfortable old carpet that covers most of the floor, and a wide bar hosting alcohol both standard and homebrew. Shining trinkets- old weaponry, armor, shiny rocks, etc- are placed seemingly randomly on the walls, though attempting to interact with any of them without permission causes Minerva to react quite angrily. Floors 2-7 are housing spaces for overnight guests. The quality of these rooms increases as you climb, with the cheapest, smallest rooms on the second floor and a single "penthouse" room up at the top. They're rather sparsely decorated regardless, with shaggy old carpets, a simple wooden dresser, a small shelf/desk space, and a lockable chest at the foot of the bed. However, it is notable that accommodations for plantfolk and merfolk are both easily obtained upon request, seemingly appearing in the room purchased instantaneously when inquired about. Menu The Tipsy Tengu has a quaint menu conveniently scrawled into the back wall of the first floor, against the heavy staircase. It describes the costs of the food menu as well as the cost to rent out a room on each floor. Flippin Bird Ale:' 2 silver a mug. Comes with free birdseed. A classic ale that’s enjoyed by generations of Halintar natives- and it better be, because it’s the only brew the Tipsy Tengu makes. A thick, frothy brew that’s almost sickly sweet, and quite potent- just a sip or two can send a lightweight reeling in an instant. ''Smoked Salmon: 5 copper. Comes with free birdseed.'' Quite simple. A slice of seasoned and smoked salmon from the nearby lake. Fluctuates in size and taste based on the season and the innkeeper’s mood. ''A Gallon of Birdseed: 5 copper. Comes with free birdseed.'' Who doesn’t like bird seed? No one, that’s who. Have some more. ''Some Bread: 2 copper. Comes with free birdseed.'' Some bread. If you’re lucky it won’t bounce when you throw it on the ground. '''''Squirrel Chunks: 1 copper. Comes with free birdseed. If you’re really that poor, Minerva uses her magic to catch a squirrel outside and cooks it for you, because she feels bad for you for being so pitiful. Rooms: 7 floors total, not counting the basement. ''2nd Floor: 5 silver a night. Comes with free birdseed.'' ''3rd Floor: 7 silver a night. Comes with free birdseed.'' ''4th Floor: 1 gold a night. Comes with free birdseed.'' ''5th Floor: 2 gold a night. Comes with free birdseed.'' ''6th Floor: 3 gold a night. Comes with free birdseed.'' ''7th Floor: 5 gold a night. Comes with free birdseed.'' Notable People Owner (See: Minerva) Minerva is the owner and sole employee of the Tipsy Tengu; the tavern itself is named after her race, the mysterious race of ravenfolk of which few individuals are actually known. Her magical prowess is legendary, being able to shut down entire armies and nullify the breath of dragons with a wave of her hand. This was excellent when it came to discussing treaties and protecting travelers from the horrors of war, and many a veteran from before the treaty have fond memories of visiting the Tengu to escape from it all, even just for a day or two. Along with her mysterious race is her mysterious past. There are reports of the tavern existing alongside a Tengu matron for what seems to be hundreds, if not thousands of years. Some theorize that Minerva is the youngest in a long lineage of Tengu women, propagating through the... alternative methods of payment she accepts from the patrons she fancies. However, considering that some fairly aged dragons have just as many fond memories of Minerva these speculations are all theories at best. Frequent Patrons Avagantamous Okarthel is known to have been a frequent customer from before the peace treaty, and is one of Minerva's favorite "patrons". The two of them seem to have a history that goes back quite a bit, and also appear to genuinely trust each other quite a bit. T was a wandering bard when he first happened upon the Tengu, taking a job performing there for a small amount of payment. When Caravan 17 passed through and lost most of its workforce he then left the inn to travel with the group towards the Ashen Breach, where the Shining had recently occurred. History While the exact age of the Tipsy Tengu is unknown, it's been mentioned in historic texts reaching back all the way to the times before the Insurrection, where some ancient dwarven texts describe their rather polarized views on her Flippin Bird Ale. These texts also describe the construction of the tower itself, which seems to have been built by the hands of the dwarves in exchange for "keeping the bird out of our belfries". What exactly they meant by this is still unknown, and knowledge of this is mostly just common amongst hardcore historians and especially ancient dragons. Though it's only folktale, many people and dragons believe that the Dragon-Gods met in secret at the Tipsy Tengu in order to draft the peace treaty. Some say that it was because Minerva's powers are enough to quell even that of deities, but the general consensus was just that it was the most convenient location and one known for being neutral territory. Trivia * The Tipsy Tengu was the location that played host to the very first session of Halintar: Respite of the Gods. It's events can be detailed in the adventure log Murder in the High Tower. ** That session was the first "canon" session ever run in Halintar history, marking the beginning of the official Halintar universe (not counting the "beta" universe that was home to the campaign Halintar: War of the Deities) ** Because it was the first session, it was the introduction session for all four player characters at the time (Gant Okarthel, T, Rabi Phendara, & Professor Hydran) as well as the long-standing NPCs Sarnai, Zor Thachar, and Kris Nifeton. * This was the location of the FIRST CANON IN-CAMPAIGN SEX. Perverts. ** Yes, this happened the first session of the entire campaign. ** Yes, it was the bird... and Gant. Please stop asking. Category:Locations Category:HRotG Category:The High North Category:The Battlefield